


Stop Ignoring Me - A Voltron Series (DISCONTINUED)

by StarENyte (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Crying Keith (Voltron), Crying Lance (Voltron), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Romance, Sick Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Keith (Voltron), Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarENyte
Summary: When an intruder breaks in, she is told to either be the savior of Voltron or kill them all. Everyone is cautious, and for the ones who don't know her backstory are not very welcoming. But when they are sent on a mission together; Lance, Keith, and Sapphire are trapped inside a cell that is filling with water. Then they get sent to space and have to remain calm and not go space mad, and one of them has attempted suicide while the other risks their life to save one another. Once all starting as enemies, they grow into a closer relationship. But is it close enough?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS A LOT OF ANGST DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU >:)

"Mullet!" Lance called out. Keith turned around, spinning from his rolling chair. He leaned over his shoulder.  
"What," he growled. He was not in a good mood today. "Look who I found!" 

Keith headed over to the security camera area to find a girl wandering around the ship. "Who- who is that?" Keith demanded. "Why is there some random freak here?"  
"Do you think…?"  
"No, of course not! There are only five parts of Voltron!" Keith shouted, putting his hands up. Keith immediately started over to put his suit on. “She might be dangerous. We should get ready to fight,” he insisted.  
“But Keith, we should talk to her first. If she does anything to us, we can get changed as soon as possible while Coran traps her.”  
“This is stupid,” Keith said in a low voice. “But fine,” he said, picking up a wooden staff to fight just in case.  
"Ha. I'll be sure to flirt with her once we see each other." Lance said, raising his eyebrows.  
They stepped down the stairs with the other Paladins to find her. She had silky navy blue hair that came to her mid-back, up in a high ponytail with sparkling sapphire eyes that seemed to gleam in the lights, full of curiosity and wonder.  
Lance called the other Paladins as Keith followed along behind him. Before Keith could even say a word, the moment the girl saw them she immediately got into a battle stance and kicked Lance in the face when he tried to approach her.  
"Don't take one more step closer to me unless you want your fucking ass kicked!" She screamed, glaring daggers at the Blue Paladin.  
“Settle down. We mean you no harm,” Shiro began, his hands up. He stared at Keith. “Keith, drop your weapon.”  
Keith’s hands clenched onto the staff, and put it down for a second. But nonetheless, he kept his guard up and barked, "Who are you? Why are you even here, you shouldn't be here. If you’re a trap, we’ll know,” he said while aiming his staff at her face.  
"You didn't even give me a chance to talk," she said, lowering her weapon. But her cold, hard expression remained..  
"This is obviously a trap. Lance, go to-"  
"Why would I be lying? I obviously-" she insisted.  
"Woah, woah, woah, hold up." Hunk said. "So we just let a random girl-"  
“We have to work as a team-”  
“No one cares, Shiro-”  
"She could be a monster to steal our lions! Everyone, go to form-"  
"Shut. UP!" She screamed as her voice echoed through the room, a blue light pulsating. Magic? Shiro thought.  
Lance backed away, putting his arms up as a sign of peace. "We come in peace. We don't want to hurt you."  
The girl scoffed. "That's exactly what they said before. What did I LOSE MY PARENTS FOR, HUH?!" She demanded, whipping out her blades. Her legs and arms were toned, muscle almost bulging from her sleeves.  
Lost her parents? Keith thought. But instead, he asked in a low growl, "Who do you mean, they?"  
The girl growled and held her guard, but admitting, "Bloodthirsty Sirens and Mages who don’t give a single shit about anything," she said as she took a few steps back.  
"...what?" Pidge asked.  
"Why should I even tell you? You know what I'm just going to leave, right-"  
“Guys, stop!” Hunk exclaimed. “Maybe she can actually help us. Why don’t we just let her talk?”  
“Thank you,” the blue-haired girl said, throwing her arms up in his direction.  
"So?! Just get out! Tell us why we shouldn't just kill you, right on the spot. Get out," Keith growled.  
“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked, feeling his forehead. “You didn’t sleep last night, did you at all?” He sighed.  
“I’m fine, Shiro,” Keith said as he pushed him away.  
"Keith, that is no way to greet a guest. We Alteans believe in peace first-" Allura began, entering the room.  
Then the two girls made eye contact.  
“Hi,” the girl said, aiming her weapon at the princess.  
Allura looked around, seeing many different reactions from her Paladins. Keith angry, Lance flirty, Hunk and Pidge terrified, and Shiro stern. She didn’t know how to react, so she said, “My name is Princess Allura from Altea. My father-”  
She lowered her weapon. “A-altea?” She said. Allura nodded, confused.  
“My mother was…” she began, unable to make eye contact.  
“Y-your mother?” Allura asked. But the girl’s expression became stern once more.  
“Listen. I’m just going to tell you this, okay? From my old planet, a wormhole opened and I got sucked into here. I have no idea where it is, but there was this voice…”  
“A voice?” Lance asked. “Keith, what did I tell you? I could be correct! My theory could be accurate for once,” he notioned.  
“Listen. My name is Sapphire. Call me Saph. My parents were killed by Sirens and Mages and I lived alone in a small, abandoned room for twelve years of my life since I was five.”  
“I’m by myself now. After…” her gaze drifted off again. “...But whatever. Listen. I don’t need a home, friends, or a family because I reject them all before they can reject me. I’m going, if that’s fine with you.” Sapphire insisted as she headed out. Absent-mindedly, Shiro grabbed a hold of her hand.  
“Wait.” He said. “Please tell us more. I understand that you won’t want to stay here as long, but just let us get to know you. If you don’t like it here, you can go. Because you have a connection with… something, here. Please,” Shiro said.  
She nodded, not sure what to say.

Eventually, they all decided on a campout in a holographic planet that Sapphire could customize to get to know each other. "So, Pidge, how does it work?" She asked.  
"I need you to put on this headset. If you can imagine and want a world just as much as Allura did, you can create your own through a nano-technology I got. Try it out!"  
Sapphire put on the green headset and closed her eyes.  
Shining, bright stars.  
A navy blue night sky.  
Tents with blankets covering the area.  
A campfire.  
Marshmallows.

When she opened her eyes, they were all sitting outside with blankets around their arms.  
"What is this place?" Keith asked.  
"This is where I first… I…" she sighed. "I'll tell you later, I promise."  
"So, are you excited for Christmas?" Hunk asked.  
"What is that?" Allura asked.  
"You're serious. Allura, you don't know what Christmas is?" Sapphire laughed.  
"We get like presents… cookies…" Lance daydreamed.  
"C-cuckos? What are-"  
"Cookies!" Sapphire exclaimed, giving a light push to Allura's shoulder.  
"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know…" The princess said shyly.  
"Cookies are like… um… wheat mayen, sweet snap, and coko brown." Sapphire replied, using her Altean vocabulary.  
“How do you know what-” Lance began.  
“I said, I’ll tell you later,”  
"So… um, why are you here anyway?" Pidge asked.  
Sapphire fumbled with her fingers, then replying, "Um, it was this creepy, crawly, uh-"  
"SHIT!" Lance screamed.  
"Language, Lance," Shiro warned.  
"No, but what the actual Zarkon is that?!' he screamed, pointing to a scaly, hard, blood-red tail that looked like bleeding cracked skin flopping around.  
"Lance, you had all rights to say, 'shit.'" Sapphire said. "Because I'm going to say it too-"  
"SHIT!"  
"What the heck is that..?!" Hunk exclaimed.  
"It's a siren, cover your ears and don't look at it directly in the eyes!"  
"Why is this happening?" Keith asked.  
"It must be what Sapphire thought of because the headset is still connected," Pidge pointed out.  
"So it can't hurt us?" Lance said, his voice quavering.  
“Ah… well, if you can feel the heat of the fire and feel the dirt-”  
“SHIT!” Lance and Sapphire screamed as the tail grew closer to them, revealing a cracked face with blood dripping down the scars, its face being bathed in blood.  
“Its eyes…” Lance said.  
“LANCE!” Sapphire screamed. “Lance, I told you not to look at it in the eyes-” But it was too late. His eyes turned around and his skin turned red.  
“What’s wrong with me?” He screamed.  
“It’ll… It’ll be alright,” she said, trying to comfort him. “You have to be able to breathe, calm down, and fight it.” She begged, grabbing onto his wrist. “Breathe,” Sapphire insisted.  
Deep, deep breaths… Lance thought. Breathe…  
His skin turned back to normal and he collapsed into Keith’s arms, who immediately let him go. The Siren dissolved.  
“SHIT!” Pidge screamed.  
“What the heck was that?” Hunk exclaimed.  
“Ah… that was… a Siren...?” She tried.

"Okay. Well, um… so my backstory first, yeah?" Keith said.  
Lance did a little squirm in his seat as a dance. "Oh yeah, baby! Gimme the tea!"  
"Lance… what was- why-" Keith sighed. Sapphire laughed, as she said,  
"I was born on a planet that none of you know, called Jewlandia. I was surrounded by people I love, and I fought for them and fought with them no matter what happened. Because they're a part of my team. A part of me. But as I grew up, I became prideful and did without thinking. So I thought I could do better than my leader, but… I couldn't. Our leader was Marleigh. She always, always gave me a second chance.

Shiro, Keith thought. He had the same incident as well.

"Then Marleigh,” she started. “She slipped and fell off a cliff, drowned. I couldn’t stop her, I was too far away,”

“The next day, I was leader. I didn't want to be leader. It was stupid, I wasn’t Marleigh, and I couldn't do everything people expected me to do. I didn't live up to their expectations. But either way, I was. But then we got separated. By the time I was 12, I lived on Earth for four years. It hurt, yes, not knowing everything.”  
“And although I don't remember her name, there was.. there was a Galran, who found the blue lion and watched over it, and I got to talk to her, she wasn't like other Galrans-  
"Krolia," Keith said.  
"Say that again," Sapphire said.  
"Krolia. My mother."

After many more questions, Allura headed back to the castle as Lance and Hunk stayed to eat marshmallows in the tent. Pidge followed Allura, leaving Sapphire alone.

With Keith, of course.

"So…" she said awkwardly.  
"Umm..."  
"Hi,"  
"...hi." They had not gone off to a good start, both yelling at each other and attacking one another.  
“Well,” Keith started. “If we want to get to know each other more, tell me: What’s your greatest desire?”  
“Ha. That was certainly deep.” She said, elbowing him.  
“I’ll share mine. Ummm… I want to be free, I guess. Not a fake person, to do whatever I want and not have to be team leader. It’s just not me, you know?” He said.  
“Yeah. I feel you. I hated being leader.” She smiled. “Heck, I don't even know why I'm here right now. I WANT to be at home. With my sister, Serafina, and my squad; Jisu, Romare,” she said, looking far off into space. “... and Marleigh,”  
"If you don't mind, can I ask more about…?" Keith asked.  
She sighed, gripping her hands onto her pants. "I… I lied," Sapphire admitted. “I won’t get too much into it, but yeah, I did lie,” she laughed.  
This shocked Keith. He never thought someone could say that flat out.  
“I'm a failure, you could say,” Sapphire sighed. “I was kind of… a goofball? But I wasn’t a people person either. So I was kind of the weird kid growing up in school that no one liked to talk to.” She admitted, still laughing. “I was pretty messed up. I tried to get into Broadway, but I was just too weird, you could say,” Sapphire got up, taking off her soaked jacket from the rain and let it hang near the fire. “But that didn’t stop me. I did try, but not quite… Anywho, I was heading back to my home as usual, when this giant wormhole opened up and swallowed me into this Kingdom called Arcadia.”  
“Arcadia? I’ve never heard of that before,” he said. He just needed information from her to prove who she really was.”  
“Ha, me neither,” She sighed. “There, in Arcadia, I was part of a team. I could help people. But when Marleigh died, I was upset with Marleigh from before when she insulted my parents. Who she knew were dead. And on purpose, when I saw her fall…? I didn't want to save her," her smile faded. “And her death is probably… my fault, you know? You can’t help but feel this way.” Sapphire said, hiding her face. “I didn’t save her. I basically murdered her. But if I could do anything, anything, I would jump off that cliff to help her.”  
Was she… crying?  
Keith put a hand on her shoulder, smiled at her, saying, "I lost many people who were important to me. They are gone. And some of their deaths? I do feel that it's my fault. I do feel like a failure. But I still have my team. Or at least… part of it," he sighed, running a finger through his hair. "I lost someone who helped me whenever I needed it and never lost faith in me. He would… pick me back up, but I learned that he died. And when I found out he was gone? Everything yes, did change a bit. But he came back.”  
Why are you telling her this?  
Because she talked to you first.  
“...found out he was a clone. I thought I lost my mom. Thought she abandoned me,” he started.  
“But she was alive.”  
"I suffer from a disease, you know that?" Sapphire admitted suddenly.  
She really trusted him, didn't she?  
"I have a disease that makes my brain go all… funky. It's a disease form my past experiences, and it can go from me trying to kill myself if I can't control it to my heart stopping. Or it can even be as little as squealing randomly. I have to take medication to help me… but I don't have too much left of it after Diamond left. Only she knew where the source was from."  
A disease? Keith thought.  
She could literally die, right now. “Okay, I’ll ask Pidge if she can find anything on your disease.” He smiled. “But why did you just tell me that? Out of anyone?”  
“Well, you’re the only one who was left, right?”  
Keith hesitated. He was upset that that was the reason.  
Then he was upset he felt that way. “Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah.”

The two woke up in Keith's room. Allura peeked in through the door. "Sorry 'bout that Sapphire. We don't have a spare room and I didn't know you were sleeping- Keith's room was the only one with a bunk bed, so…" she said nervously.  
"It's fine," Sapphire smiled.  
"Okay, well, we have to go train. Are you…?" Keith asked as he got up.  
"Ha. I was born to fight," she challenged.

Before Keith knew it, they were in the training room.  
"What level are you comfortable with?" He asked, smirking.  
"Start two-person training stimulation level 16," Sapphire ordered.  
Keith was shocked. 16? She didn't look much like a fighter, she seemed more like a girl who would wander around and pick flowers.  
Keith charged at her, making the first move with a punch. Surprisingly, she dodged it and swept his legs underneath, causing him to fall. She pinned him down to the ground, about to punch him when the robot launched from behind, knocking both of them to the ground.  
"Sorry," Sapphire laughed, realizing her position of being on top of Keith.  
He had to hide his face in his jacket to stop him from smiling. "It's… it's fine,"  
Right when the robot was about to punch, Keith said, "End training simulation," as they both got up to get a drink of water. "You're a lot more advanced than I thought,"  
"Ha. Don't underestimate a girl who has blue hair. Or any girl, really," she smiled.  
“Yeah. I learned my lesson,” Keith said as he helped her up from the chair.

That was when a scream echoed from the other side of the ship.

“Lance!”


	2. Cover Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Suicidal thoughts, actions, and actions and thoughts of diseases.

"What's wrong?" Shiro exclaimed.

Then his eyes feasted on three things that made his heart stop.

Blood

A knife

And pills.

"Lance!" Keith shouted, immediately coming to his side.

Everything happened so fast that Keith couldn't process it all. 

Why was there a knife?

Why was Lance- his teammate,  _ brother  _ bleeding?

That's when he realized: 

An attempted suicide.

"Lance!" Keith was nothing more than panicked. He was scared.

_ Why did he do it?  _ He thought to himself.

He held his hand, praying that if he squeezed it hard enough he would be fine, that he'd come back up and tell him he was fine, call him a mullet and smile. His pale and sweaty face was something Keith felt so guilty for. Did he do something wrong?

"Allura! Get a healing pod!" Pidge called.

"You got it," she said, her face curling with worry.

Lance's pale, bruised, and bloody body was placed inside the capsule.

"Why did he do it?" Sapphire asked.

"...I don't know. He's usually the happy, funny guy," Keith sighed.

"Maybe that's the problem," she said.

"What?"

"Sometimes, the happier you seem on the outside is the more broken you are in the inside," she sighed.

"What does that mean?" Keith asked.

"You know. Covering up your scars with smiles," she said, looking up at the capsule and putting her hand against the glass. "I wish I could have done something," Sapphire said, her voice cracking. "I could have…" her fist curled and hit the glass. Her forehead touched against Lance's limp hand.

"I can't help but think…" she cried, looking up at the blue Paladin.

Keith's lip was trembling. He couldn't help that he really was hurt.  _ Where did I go wrong?  _ He ran his fingers through his hair, blinking to avoid the tears that threatened to stream down his cheeks.

Shiro put his hand on his shoulder. Keith looked up at him and let the black paladin hold him. 

"I know it's not the best time to say," Coran started. "But the healing for Lance is on another planet, and we need two people to go get it and two people to look after Lance,"

"I'll go," Sapphire said boldly. "Please," she begged. Coran nodded.

"I'll go with her," Pidge said.

"Of course," Shiro said. "Keep Sapphire safe,"

"You got it," Pidge smiled.

  
  
  
  
  


The ride on the green lion was silent. There wasn't too much conversation between the two until they got off.

"So," Pidge began. "If my coordinates are correct, in which they always are, we should be there soon."

Sapphire nodded, not quite sure of what to do. 

"Um, just so you know, I'm not really the type of girl who likes to just hang around, be cringy and do what she wants, you know? I know a lot of people think I don't have enough personality, but they don't know me as well, I guess," Sapphire sighed as she leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Pidge said, not moving her eyes from the screen. 

Silence.

"I got it!" Pidge exclaimed. "The material for the bandages and the medication should be here," 

They got off the Green Lion as they stepped around looking for a plant that matched the picture, a spiky purple ball with white liquid inside. If you blended it and applied the white to the skin, it would heal. 

"I found-" Sapphire began, she saw it as she put them in her backpack.

Then her heart stopped.

It literally stopped.

She struggled to breathe, down on her knees and trying to keep herself steady.

_ Shit, no, not now, not now… I need my medication... _

Pidge, who was still turned around completely unaware said, "Find what?"

No response.

"Saph- Sapphire!" Pidge exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

_ No, I'm not, _ Sapphire wanted to say. But her teeth gritted from the pain as she closed her eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit-" Pidge began as she contacted the other Paladins with her helmet. "Guys, Saph isn't in very good shape right now. I don't know what's going on, but I'll figure it out. Just please,  _ please _ send a person as soon as possible," she requested.

"I'll be there soon," Keith said.

  
  
  
  


Keith got off the Red Lion, searching for a body. When he heard heavy breathing, he looked around and found a figure behind a bush.

He ran over to that direction, finding Pidge injecting a serum into her skin.

"What are you doing…?" He asked, placing his fingers on the needle.

"It's an antidote that can help your blood pressure increase and give you energy… let's just hope that it works," she said, but was immediately stopped as Keith slapped the needle away from her hand and gave Sapphire a pill. 

"Come on," he said as he shook her awake. “You got this,” he tried as he felt her forehead.

Color returned to her skin as she jolted awake with a raspy breath followed by a cough. She collapsed into Keith’s arms are he held her, first startled.

“Pidge,” he groaned. “Can you get her off me?”

“Uhh, yeah, of course,” she said, as she grabbed a hold of Sapphire’s arms and pulled her onto a green cot inside her lion.

“Thanks Keith. You’re good to go,” she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

“She can’t get hurt. If she heard a voice, it  _ has  _ to mean something, alright?” Keith warned.

“Keith… do you  **like like** her?” Pidge said.

“I-” He started. “N-no! We just had a bonding moment-”

“Ha, and that’s what you said about LANCE. And I know what you-”

“Pidge, will you _shut up_?”

The green Paladin just shrugged and let Keith fly away on his red lion in peace.

She put her helmet back on and headed inside the ship.

“What… What happened?” Sapphire groaned. 

“Thank god you’re actually conscious now,” Pidge said.

“You collapsed, for some reason. Was it your suit? Or…” The pilot looked at her.

“I… it must have been the suit,” Sapphire lied.

“Dang it. What did I do wrong? I probably just ended up getting the oxygen tanks popped? Or maybe-”

“Don’t beat yourself up Pidge, I’m sure it’s just that I’m not used to space yet,”

“Yeah... Yeah, I hope so.” She smiled. “We’re lucky to have you here Sapphire, really. But not if you lie, and I know you’re lying,” Pidge commented.

“How did you-”

“My instincts. Spill.” She demanded.

“I…” If she told her this, she would have to tell her everything. “Let’s just say that I have a disease that only Marleigh had the cure to,” she smiled. “It’s fine-”

“I'M SORRY, WHAT?!” Pidge exclaimed, slamming down the controls. “You’re saying that YOU COULD DIE-”

“Pidge, it’s not that big of a deal-”

“YES, IT IS! If you die then we don’t know what the voice was, okay? What did the medication look like?”

“Ummm…” Sapphire began. “I… I’m not too sure… I was always unconscious when she gave it to me. I had a few in my backpack, which I gave to Keith-”

“So you’re telling me that you talked to Keith first?”

“Er, yeah. Why?”

“HA!” Pidge laughed. “And you only gave the medication to HIM?”

She nodded.

“Oh my…” Pidge cackled as she was laughing so hard her hips hurt.

“Would you mind if I asked what was so funny?” Sapphire said cautiously.

“Skei-” she started.

“Skiing? I mean that’s not bad-”

“SKEITH! Skeith is CANNON!” She exclaimed, slamming her fists down on the table and holding her stomach.

Sapphire paused for a second, then realized the joke and busted into laughter. “That was-” she laughed, unable to breathe. 

After a while, although PIdge was still crying from laughter (even though honestly, it wasn’t that funny-)

“Thanks, Pidge. I wasn’t able to laugh that hard since… heck, I wasn’t able to laugh for real in forever,” she smiled.

“No problem. And thanks for actually laughing,” Pidge said while spinning around in her chair.

“Okay. Now let’s just go home.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P O V c h a n g e t o L a n c e ~ ~ ~ ~

Lance was already up and running when he got treated.

“Lance!” Allura exclaimed, embracing him. “Why would you do such a thing like that? I’m not even human, and I know that a suicide attempt isn’t a good thing,”

“Guys, I really am sorry…”

“Lance, I don’t think you realize that there would be people who  _ cared _ if you died,” Hunk commented. “Plus, quests without you…? It carries negative energy and it’s not… we would never want to go on a mission without you,”

“I’m sorry,” he sniffed.

“We care, Lance. Don’t cry, please. You’re more important to us than you ever know,” he started. “And don’t even  _ think  _ that we don’t care. Even though we may snap sometimes, that doesn’t mean we care any less,”

“I’m sorry…”

Lance crying was unusual to Keith. He felt uncomfortable, and seeing Lance cry was both beautiful and heartbreaking. Without even thinking, he rushed over and let Lance cry into his arms. 

“Lance,” Keith sighed. “We  _ all  _ care whether or not you die. You are  _ important  _ to us. That’s something you need to learn,” 

“I-I know I failed again, I’m sorry-”

“Stop APOLOGIZING!” Keith screamed, tears falling down his face without him even knowing. “I- I  **_care_ ** about you. It may seem like I don’t, but you’re just as important to me as everyone else, okay?! Don’t be sorry! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me! The best thing that’s ever happened to…

To…

To us.” he said.

Lance cried. “It’s that… if I believe… believe that I can be a different person, I don’t have to see the reality,” he sniffed. “I’d rather pretend I’m someone else than who I am right now, I didn’t want to give up what we had now, if I did I thought I’d mess up more-” he choked as hot tears went down his red face. “… if you  _ knew  _ what kind of… Kind of monster I was, you wouldn’t-”

Keith wiped a tear from Lance’s cheek as Allura sat down beside him.

“Yes, we would,” Allura said.

“Of course,” Shiro smiled as he kneeled down beside him.

“Lance, what part do you not understand? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us, like Keith said,” Hunk smiled.

“We care. We love. We fight. But we care and love all over again, that’s a team. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” 

“...Thank you,” Lance smiled.

“Jeez, I gotta get a haircut,” Keith sighed.

“Ha, mullet,” Lance said weakly.

“Now, that’s the Lance we know.”

\ \ \ . . . t i m e s k i p . . . / / /

When the two landed, Sapphire immediately rushed over to see Lance. “I know I’ve only known you for a day,” she said. “But I’m  _ so  _ glad you’re okay. I know what it’s like, too.” Then she whispered into his ear, “I’ve been there. I really, really have,”

Lance smiled at her, then asked her, “Do… do you want to go see the stars on my lion after dinner?”

“Of course,” she laughed.

“I hate to interrupt,” Allura said sincerely. “But could you possibly tell us what happened?” 

“Well,” Sapphire scratched the back of her neck. “Since I already told Keith and Pidge, I might as well tell you,” she paused. “I suffer from a disease, and it kind of makes me go crazy. It can be as small as twitching randomly or as big as me trying to drown myself,” she said. “And when that happens, I have no control over it. And well,” she sighed. “Marleigh was the only one with the cure. I have four pills left, which can last me at most a month if I’m lucky.”

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder. And in a long time, the crew heard Lance speaking genuinely. “We’ll find a way for you like we always do. And plus, my buddy Pidge can do anything,” he smiled.

“Lance is right,” Shiro commented. “We always find a way.”

And for the first time,

The first time in a long time,

She felt loved.

  
  
  



End file.
